Invisible Injuries
by animelover8m
Summary: Ichigo has been working hard to kill off all the hollows and now he's fallen ill. Now Ichigo and Hichigo have no idea what's wrong with them, and they need to find out fast. Rate T for swearing and future HichiIchi. Summary isn't very good, sorry, but please read and review! Rating might change in later chapters!
1. Chapter 1

**Me: Hello everyone! This is my first Bleach FanFic and I'm so excited!**

**Ichigo: Is she crazy or something?**

**Hichigo: if she wasn't then she wouldn't be writing this shit.**

**Me: Well I am pretty weird.**

**Hichigo: Why the hell am I even here?**

**Me: Well during a science project I had to pair things together and I instantly thought of some Bleach yaoi. So I'm now I'm writing one of them.**

**Hichigo: Well just get this fucking over with already.**

**Me: Bad Hichi!*slaps him over the head* Ichigo will you do the disclaimer while I beat some sense into the bastard Hichigo.**

**Ichigo: Sure why not. ~Animelover8m doesn't own Bleach and if she did there would be many yaoi cannon pairings.**

~TT_TT~

For a few months in Karakura Town hollows have attacked a lot recently. Ichigo was forced to deal with them alone as Rukia has been in the Soul Society. The first two months were okay as not many hollows were appearing, but the last two months were very different.

For the last two months Ichigo has barely even gotten 4-5 hours of sleep a night. Now with balancing school, homework, and dealing with hollows Ichigo was beyond exhausted. Today alone he has had to kill at least 60 hollows. Now Ichigo was at it again.

"Haaaaahhh!" Ichigo yelled as he sliced through the hollow's mask.

Ichigo has used up all of his energy, and he now was barely standing upright. So Ichigo used up the rest of his energy to shunpo back to his body. Now Ichigo was falling into the darkness of sweet unconsciousness.

Now in his inner world he could feel his body falling over onto a sideways building.

~TT...TT~

Hichigo could tell that all of this hollow killing was causing lots of stress on King's body. Although he knew it lots of stress was on his body he hadn't realized how damaging the effect was.

Once Ichigo entered the inner world Hichigo was right next to Ichigo when he fell over.

**"Hey King! Are ya okay?" **Hichigo asked his King.

"Huh, Hichigo? I'm kinda tired." Ichigo said sleepily, his head falling on his hollow's shoulder.

**"King, ya need ta stay awake for a little while** **longer." **Hichigo said trying to keep Ichigo awake.

"W-why? You're so warm Hichi..." Ichigo said collapsing into Hichigo's arms.

_**'Huh me warm?'**_Hichigo was very confused as hollows had very low body temperatures. He then felt Ichigo's temperature by touching his forehead, and even to Hichigo he was cold.

**"King ya need to wake the fuck up. If not I'm gonna take over your body" **Hichigo knew this would get King up with is hollow wanting to take over.

"Okay them do as you please Hichi. I just wanna sleep. Just protect them please." Ichigo said passing out again.

**"Fine whatever you say King. I'm gonna go to Urahara's to getcha checked out." ** Ichigo only barely nodded in response.

~TT_TT~

The next time Hichigo opened his eyes he realized that he was in control of Ichigo's body. Now he jumped out of the window and headed to Urahara's place.

"Hey!" Someone yelled at Hichigo stopped dead in his tracks.

**"Ya, wha the hell do ya want midget?"** Hichigo yelled at the 'midget' aka Rukia.

"I want to know why you're in control of Ichigo's body!" She yelled at the taller man.

"Yeah I would like to know the same thing." This time it was Renji who asked Hichigo with his zanpakutō pointed at his neck.

**"Well now King isn't feeling well and he said I could use his body." **The hollow replied to Ichigo's closest friends.

"Yeah like the hell we would believe that!" Rukia yelled at Hichigo.

**"I could ask King now if you want." **Hichigo suggested.

"Fine whatever." Renji replied lowering his sword a bit.

**"King?"**

"..." No reply came.

**"King!"**

"..." Again no reply.

**"KING!"**

"..." Nothing again.

**"Sorry King isn't replying at the moment. That's why I was going to Urahara's place."**

"Well we'll go with you I guess. Come on Renji."

Rukia, Renji, and Hichigo soon arrived at Urahara's shop to get some answers on Ichigo's strange illness.

"Well hello there!" Urahara said waving his fan at the three guests. "May I ask why you are in control of Ichigo's body at the moment?"

**"Well at the moment King is completely unresponsive, not moving, and seeming I'll at the moment. So he gave me permission to use his body as I pleased." **Hichigo answered the shop keeper.

"Well okay then, what has been Ichigo been doing the last couple days?" Kisuke asked.

**"Last few days, well let's say last few months. He's been working non-stop for two months to get rid of hollows. Still he should have been able to go at least another week before collapsing like he did today." **

"Well that is very strange indeed. Well why don't you go check on Ichigo now." Rukia offered.

**"Okay give me a few minutes then."**

When Hichigo entered the inner world the sight he saw Ichigo in wasn't a pleasant one.

~TT_TT~

**Me: Haha I am ending it right here!**

**Ichigo: You're so mean I wanna know what happens to me~!**

**Me: Sorry you're gonna have to wait.**

**Hichigo: You really are a crazy bitch.**

**Me: Well you're and asshole!**

**Ichigo: While these two settle this dispute please read and review. Also flames will be used to burn yourself and roast marshmallows!**

**~Animelover8m~**


	2. Chapter 2

**Me: Yeah, yeah, yeah chapter two~!**

**Ichigo: I mean seriously! Why did you leave it off like that! Am I gonna die, because you even threatened Hichigo with my death!**

**Hichigo: I mean I she is a crazy bitch, but she can't kill you off, yet.**

**Ichigo: Yet! What do you mean by yet!**

**Me: It's okay my darling Ichigo!*Hugs Ichigo* I would never kill you because you are needed for my master plan~!**

**Hichigo: Okay let go of King I think you're choking him.**

**Me: Ooops! Well today Hichi can do the disclaimer while I try to revive Ichi!**

**Hichigo: Animelover8m doesn't own Bleach in any way whatsoever, and if she did all hell would break lose.**

**Me: Okay that's mean! **

**~O.O~**

When Hichigo arrived in the inner world the state he saw Ichigo in was truly pitiful. Ichigo was down on his hands and knees coughing up blood. Even when Hichigo entered their shared inner world Ichigo never notice his counterpart walk up behind him.

"Hah!" Ichigo jumped when Hichigo laid a hand on his back.

**"Easy King I'm not gonna hurt cha." **Hichigo replied trying to calm Ichigo down a bit.

"Like hell you are!" Ichigo said trying his best to stand up. Before he could he ended back down on his hands and knees. The stress of standing up had caused him to cough up more blood.

Hichigo then pulled Ichigo into has lap, soon Ichigo started struggling to get out of his lap. **"King ya need to calm down you're injured. Just relax a little." **Ichigo then started to calm down as he started cough. At least this time no blood came out. **"Good, now can ya tell me everything that happened after I left."**

Ichigo nodded and explained what happened. "Well after you left I stayed for a few more minutes before something woke me up."

**"Okay that's as helpful as shit unless you know who or what it was." **Hichigo states sarcastically.

"Well I never actually saw who it was. It was like one minute I'm asleep and the next I'm coughing up blood. I'm as confused as the rest of you." Ichigo was now looking down at his lap.

**"It's gonna be okay King. You should go back cuz at the moment you could die coughing up to much blood. And that would suck for both of us." **

"Okay I guess you're right for once I'm gonna go. Bye Hichigo." All Hichigo did was nod in response.

~O.O~

The next time Ichigo woke he noticed he wasn't inside his inner world anymore.

"Ah I see you're finally awake." Ichigo looked over to see Urahara.

"How long have I been asleep?" Ichigo asked worried.

"Oh you where only out for about five days. We all had expected it to be longer with the amount of injuries you had."

"Huh what injuries I don't remember any recent injured other then a few cuts." Ichigo was now even more confused, if that was possible.

"Well that's what confused all of us as well. We even had Orihime come to heal your external ones. That at least worked so the was the one positive that has happened so far." Kisuke told Ichigo.

"Well inside my inner world I ended up being woken up by something when I was sleeping. The result of that was me coughing up a lot of blood." Ichigo informed him.

"Ah that is strange, very strange. So do you any idea what had woken you up because that could be the cause of the blood."

"No, I have no idea. One minute I was passed out, and the next I was coughing up blood. I did just remember though that there was a white flash of light and the sound of static before I woke up."

"Uhu, I'm going to do some research on this, and you can either sleep or have something to eat. Just stay in the house and try not to move around, for your health."

Urahara then left the room and Ichigo could already tell what option he was going to take. He could feel his eyelids drooping as he once again slipped into unconsciousness. With so much stress caused on his body within just waking up he fell back asleep.

~O.O~

Hichigo could tell that Ichigo had returned to the inner world. When Hichigo noticed he sat down next to the substitute soul reaper.

**"Hey King, are ya feeling any better?" **Hichigo asked.

"A bit, but I'm still tired after about five days of sleep." Ichigo answered his hollow.

**"Well that sleep you idiot!"**

"But I don't wanna sleep any more..." Ichigo had barley even finished the sentence much less make it audible before he fell asleep on Hichgo's shoulder.

**"Just sleep a while King. I'll wake you later."**

~O.O~

**Me: Yeah two updates in two days! Hell yeah!**

**Ichigo: I have a question, do you even know where you're going with this story?**

**Hichigo: She probably makes this shit off the top of her head, so most likely no.**

**Me: Hey that is totally not nice you bastard! Hehe making this. Chapter I'm having a Bleach marathon, I'm so happy!**

**Hichigo: Why are you happy?**

**Me: Because the episodes are really bloody! Well gotta go I really wanna sleep, so read and review please!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Me: Hello again, is it weird that I'm updating a lot lately? I mean in my other fic I only update like once a month.**

**Ichigo: I mean you like this one more than the other right? So it makes sense that you're updating a lot.**

**Me: Hey how can you make me choose between my babies, but yeah I like this one better. Is that bad?**

**Hichigo: No it just means that this shit will be over with faster.**

**Me: What's with you and being so mean to me!**

**Hichigo: It's just natural I guess, can we just get on with is already?**

**Me: Fine, fine Animelover8m, aka me, doesn't own Bleach or the characters I only own the plot, sadly.**

**Hichigo: So you're saying you don't like your own story.**

**Me: Just be quiet** **for a ****while please. Also thanks for my first review. (I would write your name but it just keeps deleting, you know who you are!**

~O-O~

**"Heya King, wake up."** Hichigo said shaking Ichigo.

"Uhu." Ichigo grunted.

**"King ya gotta wake up!"** The hollow yelled.

"N-no just leave them alone!" Ichigo whispered in his sleep, barely audible, but Hichigo was close enough to hear.

**"Ichigo wake the hell up!" **Hichigo this time screamed shaking the soul reaper.

"Huh, Hichigo why are you screaming at me? I'm up, I'm up." Ichigo said looking at his hollow.

**"Seriously, ya were screaming and thrashin'. Are ya okay?" **Hichigo asked.

"Huh I was doing that, I don't remember any dreams though. Weird I actually did that?" Now Ichigo was very confused.

**"Yes King ya did. You really think I would like about this?" **

"Yes, yes you would. But anyways I don't really care." Ichigo said not really wanting to fight with the hollow at the moment.

**"Are ya sure ya can't remember any of that dream? Anything would be helpful."**

"Well I don't remember much it's just really the end of it, but all of my friends, family, anyone who knew me basically were just suddenly dying. When I tried to save them they just kept getting farther and farther away before I couldn't see them. And once I couldn't see them any longer I could hear their screams of pain as they died."

**"Wow King that is literally one of the most depressing this ever, and many sad have happened to you."**

"Thanks for thoughts encouraging words, they make me feel so much better on the inside." Ichigo replied sarcastically.

**"Hey I'm just stating the truth. So did anything else happen?"**

Ichigo looked down at his lap, "No that's all I can remember, but at least I'm feeling better today."

**"Well are ya sure because of ya stand up ya might collapse again, and I would most likely laugh if ya did."**

"Seriously you can really be an ass most of the time. Just to prove your ass wrong I'm gonna stand up, and I WON'T fall over!"

Ichigo then slowly pushed himself off the ground to a kneeling position. Then after a few moments he stood up, wobbly at that.

"Told you I could stand up and not fall over, or collapse!" Ichigo stated triumphantly.

Ichigo then took a step forward, but before he could fell forward again.

"Owww my head~." Ichigo whined rubbing his head.

**"Hahahahaha, oh my god King, that was hilarious! I told ya! Ya got hurt and it was so funny!" **Hichigo said laughing at his King.

"That hurt you asshole!" Ichigo said standing back up. This time facing Hichigo.

His head was still spinning for his fall a moment again, and fell again on top Hichigo.

**"King are ya okay?" **The hollow asked the boon top of him

"Yeah I'm okay, I think." Now is head was spinning worse than before and now he couldn't put many thoughts together.

**"What do you mean 'I think?'" **

"Ah... my head. It really hurts! Make it stop!" Ichigo yelled falling sideways holding his head again.

**"King, come here."** Hichigo then picked up Ichigo, who was curled up in a ball, and placed him in his lap.

"Please Hichi... my head is ... explode. Please stop the pain!" Ichigo cried tears streaming down his face from the pain.

**"It's okay King. I'm here, it's gonna stop hurting soon." **Hichigo said trying to calm the boy down.

"But but it hurts. Please st-top-p it..." Ichigo then passed out from the pain and stress on his already pushed to the limit body.

**"King, what the hell am I gonna do with ya." **He said looking at the sleeping soul reaper.

~O-O~

Now Hichigo was the one in control of Ichigo's body, as he was still passed out from the pain.

"Ah so you decided to leave your inner world." Hichigo looked over to see Kisuke Urahara.

**"Oh yeah I guess so." **

"So can I ask what happened while you and Ichigo were in your inner world?"

**"Well while we were in the inner world King slept for most of the time, but he did have a strange dream even for him. It ended up that everyone he knew ended up dying, and nothing he did could save them."**

"Something like that must have been very devastating for him." Urahara replied.

**"Yeah then after a while when he stood up he fell forwards onto the ground gripping his head. He was saying something about how he felt like his head was going to explode or sometin like that. After a bit though he passed out."**

"Wow that's very stressful. Would you mind letting Ichigo have his body back so I can run some tests? This could probably help with Ichigo's recovery." Urahara asked the hollow.

**"Sure why not, I'll go get King."**

~O-O~

(Ichigo's Dream)

_'Nii-san!' He heard Yuzu screamed for her brother._

_'Ichigo!" This time it was Rukia._

_Then it was Chad, Orihime, Uryu, Krarin, Tatski, Renji, and so many more he couldn't tell any more._

_'Im, I'm coming! Just hang in there I'll be right there!' Ichigo yelled._

_'You cannot save then. Just give up already, you'll never reach them in time.' An echoing voice said._

_'No! I'll never stop, the're my friends! I have to save them!' He yelled at the voice._

_'Sorry, but that won't do King ya have to stop.' Hichigo said holding Ichigo back._

_'Hichigo let go of me! I have to save them! Just let go of me!' He screamed at the hollow._

_'King just stop struggling it will quicken their deaths.'_

_No, no just let go of me. Please just stop.' Ichigo never stopped struggling once._

**"King wake up!"**

(End of Ichigo's Dream)

**"King are ya okay?" Hichigo asked.**

"No, no I'm not."

~O-O~

**Me: That was I think my best chapter yet.**

**Ichigo: That was your best! Half the chapter I was in massive pain or having the most depressing dreams ever.**

**Me: Well yeah it was fun to write.**

**Hichigo: See I told ya she was crazy.**

**Ichigo: I guess you were right.**

**Me: Yeah I am very crazy. Hehe next chapter I have a massive plan!**

**Ichigo: You're not gonna tell us are you.**

**Me: Of course I'm not. That would ruin the surprise.**

**Please review my fanfic it makes my writing better. Please please please review!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Me: Yeah chapter 4! I was writing a chapter in school and this kid gave me a weird look because I was swearing and our dear Ichi was coughing up blood.**

**Hichigo: Well that makes sense as you were in you school! Why the hell were you even writing in school.**

**Me: Well my book was boring and I wanted to write a new chapter. Is anything wrong with that?**

**Ichigo: Well not I guess not. May I ask what chapter what this was?**

**Me: Everything after one, but I never looked at what I wrote once.**

**Hichigo: Then why the hell do you even write in school!**

**Me: So I would have an idea of what to write when I get home. Ichigo since you were nice to me today you can do that disclaimer.**

**Ichigo: Hai Miss Anime-chan. Animelover8m doesn't own Bleach if she did she would buy a sword. (Most likely a Zanpakuto.)**

~:3~

**"King what the hell do ya mean 'No I'm not.'" **Hichigo asked his King.

"What I exactly what I said. I had that dream again and this time you were in it."

**"Did I die or something?"**

"No you were holding me back from trying to get to my friends. Why the hell would you do something like that, you bastard!" Ichigo yelled at the hollow.

**"That wasn't me you idiot! Why the hell would I even do that?"**

"Because you hate me! I know you do, so just leave me alone!"

**"King you seriously are a complete and utter idiot. I don't hate you, I just wanna protect ya. The only time I've ever hates you is when you're dying."**

"So you don't hate me, but what about the times when you tried to kill me?"

**"I was trying to make you stronger so you wouldn't fucking die! Sometimes you really are slow King." **

"Yeah I guess so. Also stop calling me King as much it's getting really annoying lately." Ichigo stated.

**"Okay then, Ichigo. So has anything else other than at dream happened while no was gone?" **Hichigo asked, while Ichigo only shook his head in reply. **"Oh yeah I forget that Urahara wanted to run some tests on you." **Hichigo said to the soul reaper.

"Oh okay then. Bye Hichigo see ya later." Ichigo said fading from the inner world.

~:3~

"Ah Mr. Kurosaki you're finally awake." Ichigo looked over to see Urahara entering the room.

"Yeah, I was told you wanted to do some tests on me."

"Don't think of it as a test think of it as a check up."

"Okay then, so what do you want me to do?" Ichigo asked wanting to get it over.

"Oh nothing right now, but would you like to eat something?" As if on que Ichigo's stomach started to growl. "Ah well you haven't eaten if about a week so I'll go get you some food."

"Thanks Kisuke." Ichigo thanked him as he left the room.

For a while Ichigo sat there in silence as he was the only one in the room.

_'God I never realized how hungry I was. I feel like I'm gonna die of hunger.' _ Ichigo thought.

Urahara walked in the room with a bowl a ramen. "I'm back with your food Ichigo."

"Thanks Urahara." He said taking the bowl.

"I'll come back when you're done eating." He said walking out the door.

Ichigo sat in the futon slowly eating the bowl of ramen, to make sure he doesn't get sick. After a few bites of the warm meal Ichigo started eating more soup.

"Oh god I'm so glad I can finally eat food!" Ichigo said glad to finally have something in has stomach after about a week of not eating.

Soon though he had finished the warm soup, and set it aside. After a few moments Kisuke came back into the to see Ichigo already done with the ramen.

"Ah you already finished the ramen, but it has been a while since you last ate so it makes sense. So are you ready for the test?" Urahara asked.

"Yeah I'm ready as I'll ever be." Ichigo just wanted to get the test over with.

"Okay I'll I need from you is a sample of your reiatsu."

It only took about a minute it get a sample of Ichigo's reiatsu, but analysing it was a different story.

"This will take a while for me to analysze. So until I'm done would you like another bowl of ramen?" Urahara asked.

"Yes that would be great." Ichigo replied.

Again Kisuke left to the substitute soul reaper another bowl of ramen.

_'I can finally eat some food again.!"_

**_'Ichigo you just ate a bowl of ramen how hungry can you_**_ **be?'**_Hichigo asked his King.

_'Oh shut up Hichigo! That was the first thing I've eaten in like a week. I'm really hungry so can you be nice?' _Ichigo told his hollow.

_**'Fine fine whatever**_** Ichigo.'** Hichigo said now completely silent.

"Here you go Ichigo." Urahara said handing him the new bowl of ramen.

"Thanks Kis-" Ichigo stopped mid sentence and clutched his head. "God! My head!" Ichigo now was on the floor withering in pain.

"I-Ichigo are you okay?" Kisuke worryingly asked the boy on the floor.

"Wh-what the he-hell do you think?" Ichigo snapped at Kisuke.

**_'King! Are you oka-. Dam-damnit now my head hurts. Ichigo stop this somehow!'_ **Now Hichigo's head was hurting as much as Ichigo's and he was clutching his head as well.

Now Hichigo in the their shared inner world was in pain, and Ichigo in the real were both on the floor withering in pain.

"Urahara make it stop!" Ichigo screamed.

"Ichigo what happened! If I don't know how this happened I don't know what to do." For once Urahara was completely lost on what to do.

**"Ichi-Ichigo stop the pain please." **Barely whispered.

"I'm sorry." Ichigo said before passing out because of the pain.

Kisuke confused on who Ichigo was talking to looked closer to see his hollow underneath him, out of the inner world and completely visible.

~:3~

(Little A/N) In case you were wondering in this chapter the italics and bold was Hichigo talking to Ichigo through his mind.

Just italics is either Ichigo thinking or talking to Hichigo though is mind.

And as usual bold is when Hichigo is talking to Ichigo or anyone while they are in the same world.

~:3~

**Me: I have no idea were that chapter came from.**

**Ichigo: Oh my god, what the hell even happened in this chapter!?**

**Hichigo: Well Ichigo let me enlighten you. We were separated from each other.**

**Me: Yeah that sums up what happened in the chapter. **

**Ichigo: What is going on with my many many headaches?**

**Me: I really have no idea! **

**Hichigo: Are you just writing them so you can torchering Ichigo?**

**Me: Kinda, I'm sorry Ichigo, I still love you! *Hugs Ichigo* I would like to thank **

**s.a **** and OptionalPrincess for reviewing chapter 3! Please review everyone! **


	5. Chapter 5

**Me: Yeah chapter 5! So excited!**

**Hichigo: Well good for you! Both me and Ichigo are fucking unconscious and SEPERATED!**

**Ichigo: Yeah why did you do that!**

**Me: Well it's for my final plan that I haven't completely come up with yet.**

**Hichigo: Then why the hell did you do it now if you don't know what you're gonna do!**

**Ichigo: Hichigo! Start being nicer or she could end up torchering up!**

**Me: Yeah, be nice Hichigo! So will you do the disclaimer today?**

**Hichigo: Fine fine what the hell. Animelover8m doesn't own Bleach if she did then she would be an amazing drawer, because now she sucks.**

**Me: Why are you always so mean to me~!**

~0.0~

About one week after Ichigo and Hichigo were separated from each other neither of them had woken up after the incident. Both of them were slowly improving from the mental and internal pain that had been caused though.

About five days later Hichigo slowly opened his eyes adjusting to the bright lights of the room he was in. **"Uh, lights to bright."** He muttered.

"Ah Hichigo I see you're finally up." Hichigo looked over to see Urahara walking in and dimming the lights.

Hichigo rolled over on his side and put his head under the pillow. **"Uhh leave me alone."**

"Sorry but you've been asleep for about two weeks, and Ichigo hasn't even woken yet."

At that Hichigo sat up and looked over to his right to see Ichigo next to him completely in unconsciousness. Then he looked down to see he was out of their inner world and separated.

**"H-how did this even happen?"** Hichigo asked Urahara.

"At the moment I have no idea. The only thing we have to go off of is both you and Ichigo had massive headaches before you passed out."

**"A massive headache? A while ago in the inner world Ichigo had a massive headache there as well. He said that he felt like his head was gonna explode."** Hichigo explained.** "Did anything like that happen."**

"Yea you can say something like that did happ-." He stopped mid sentence when he heard a voice.

"My head is killing me. Turn down the sun!" Ichigo mumbled still half-asleep.

**"Ichigo are you okay?" **Hichigo asked looking at his King.

"Hichigo?" Now Ichigo was sitting up still dazed. Then he realized he was still at Urahara's place and not in his inner world. "Hichigo what are you doing out of the inner world?"

**"I have no idea. All I know is we both passed out because of massive headaches, and now I'm here."** Hichigo said in a monotonous voice.

"Yes he is right Ichigo. He didn't lie." Kisuke said because he knew Ichigo didn't believe the hollow.

"Okay then, so do you have any idea how to get us back to normal?"

"Nope sorry I've got no clue in that matter~." Urahara said waving his fan back and forth.

_'Idiot.' _Both of the look alikes thought.

"Now both of you were both unconscious for about two weeks, and you're both completely healed now." The shop keeper said looking on the bright side.

"Annnnnd..." Ichigo said.

"Now you can leave the shop and go home!"

**"Wait what about me! I can't leave can I?" **

"Of course you can. All you need is a gigai." Urahara said.

"Wait he's going home with me! What about my family. We look exactly alike, what are we gonna do?" Ichigo asked.

"Well you're family and friends will just think of Hichigo as you're twin brother. The only ones that will know who he really is are the ones the know him. For example Rukia, Renji, and Orihime." Urahara said clearing everything up.

**"Okay fine then, just get me a gigai so we can get going."** Hichigo said wanting to get out of the shop.

"Okay then I'll be back." Urahara said leaving the room.

"Uhh, now you have to go home with me, this sucks." Ichigo said to his hollow.

**"Hey it's not like I asked, or wanted, to go home with you. That stupid Urahara is making me." **Hichigo replied.

"Yeah he can be an even bigger idiot than me. My one question though is why everyone will think we're twins, as many people know I've never had a twin."

**"How the hell would I know that! I just wanna get out of this place." **

"Yeah I agree, I've been in this place for to long." At that Urahara walked back in.

"Okay let's so Hichigo the gigai is ready." Hichigo then stood up and followed Kisuke out the door to get his gigai.

A few minutes later Hichigo walked back into the room in a gigai. He now had a more human look, his eyes were a golden color and instead of his skin being a white color he was just pale. He was wearing a plain white teet shirt and black jeans.

**"Come on let's get going." **Hichigo said walking towards the door.

"I'm coming!" Ichigo said following the hollow.

After a few minutes of walking in silence Ichigo realized that they had reached his house.

"Hey we're home!" Ichigo yelled opening the door.

"Ichi-nii, Hichi-nii! Where have you two been for the last three weeks! We've been so worried about you!" Yuzu yelled at the two boys in the door way.

"Yeah you two idiots that was the longest you've been away unannounced." Karin said.

"Sorry guys next time we'll tell you if we're going to be gone like that. Right Hichigo." Ichigo said kicking his leg from behind.

**"Yeah we totally will tell next time."** Hichigo said getting the signal to play along.

"Yeah we're not eating dinner tonight. We'll be upstairs if you need anything." With that they walked upstairs to Ichigo and locked the door. "So what are we going to do?" Ichigo wondered out loud.

"See we I was wondering the same thing." Both of them jumped as Rukia jumped out of the closet.

"Rukia give us some warning when you do that!" Ichigo yelled at the small girl.

"Whatever so what the he'll happened here?"

Ichigo and Hichigo sat down on the bed and explained everything they knew to Rukia sitting on the floor.

"Okay so your hollow has his own body at the moment, everyone believes that you're identical twins, but you still share the same inner world." Rukia summed up.

"Yeah that's basically everything. So have any ideas on how this might of happened?" Ichigo asked.

"No sorry, but I could ask squad 12, I you would like." Rukia said smirking.

**"Don't you dare!"** Hichigo snapped.

"Fine, fine whatever, but I don't blame you. Squad 12 would most likely kill you because of testing." Rukia said agreeing with the hollow. "Okay, but my real question is why everyone thinks you're twins."

**"Yeah that was the only thing that none of us know."** Hichigo stated.

"Okay then we'll figure out whatever happened tomorrow. I have no idea why I'm saying this, but I'm going to bed. Now leave my room I'm going to sleep. Goodnight everyone." Ichigo said falling down on his bed.

"Fine whatever." Rukia said slipping back into the closet.

**"Yeah, yeah night Ichigo." **Hichigo said leaving the room.

~0.0~

**Me: Yeah! Chapter 5 is done and yeah that's all I can say for this chapter.**

**Ichigo: That chapter kinda uh special. Was it like a filler chapter?**

**Me: Yeah you could say that. I just wanted to clear up somethings that were even confusing me.**

**Hichigo: Your own fan fiction is even confusing you! **

**Me: Well yeah, some of this stuff is really random, so I cleared it up!**

**Ichigo: You are the strangest writer in the world, but whatever I didn't get injured this chapter so it's okay.**

**Me: Yeah it was nice not needing torched for once. So please read and review! Also I would like at least 3 reviews for the next chapter! **


	6. Chapter 6

**Me: I'm really loving this chapter it's so cute adorable and fluffy!**

**Hichigo: God help us.**

**Ichigo: Be nice Hichigo, so is really be fluffy?**

**Me: Of course it will be! I'm so exited!**

**Ichigo: Well I guess we have no say in this so whatever.**

**Me: Okay Animelover8m doesn't own Bleach in any way what so ever, if I did then it would be really crappy, but it would have yaoi.**

~^.^~

"Good morning Ichigo!" Isshin yelled trying to kick his son in the face, but failing by falling out the window.

"What kind of wake up call is that! Why did you even do that anyways?" Ichigo yelled at his dad.

"Well your brother fell for it, so I did it to you." He replied walking back into the house

_'Damn, so it wasn't a messed up dream.'_ Ichigo thought.

"Come on Ichigo or else you're gonna be late." Karin said walking passed his door.

"Okay give me a minute!" He yelled changing.

"Hey Ichigo," Rukia said getting out of the closet, "What are we going to do with your hollow?"

"Well for one thing I'm not letting him out of my sight. So he's going with us today, let's get going."

"Okay I'll meet you later, bye Ichigo." Rukia replied jumping out the window.

Ichigo walked downstairs to see Hichigo sitting on the couch, glaring at the wall.

Ichigo poked him in the back of his head. "So why are you glaring at the wall, did it do something to you?"

**"No, but does your dad do that every morning?"** Hichigo asked.

"Yeah he does. Now come on, you're coming to school with me today." Ichigo said walking away.

**"Okay, but why am I even going with you at all?"**

"Because at the moment you're my twin, and it would strange if I went and you didn't after a weeks of not going, it would seem off. So you're coming with me, now let's get going, we're going to be late."

Hichigo got off the couch and followed his "twin" out the door. After walking for a while they reached their school.

"Hey guys!" Orihime shouted as they walked in the classroom.

"Hey Orihime, Uryu, Chad." Ichigo replied.

"You've been gone for a long time you guys. How have you been?" Orihime asked.

**"Uh, okay I guess. So what have we missed?"** Hichigo asked.

"For once nothing. All we did was take a lot of practice tests. So you at least don't have to make anything up, for once. So what would like to how this happened." Uryu said pointing at the "twins."

"Well it's very complicated, even Urahara didn't know what happened when I asked him." Rukia said appearing behind them.

"Oh hey Rukia, I was wondering where you went when you left this morning." Ichigo said looking down at the smaller girl.

"Yeah, as far as anyone other than people who know Ichigo's hollow, mostly the people seen him using Ichigo's body," at that Hichigo tensed a bit, and only Ichigo noticed. "Believes that they are twins."

"Okay so why does everyone think they're twins?" Orhime asked.

**"Know one knows." **Hichigo replied.

"Hmph that's really weird." Orhime said crossing her arms across her chest.

"Yeah it is." Uryu agreed as they took their seats when class had stated to begin.

~^.^~

(Time Skip: After School)

Rukia had left after school to go see Renji for a while so only Ichigo and Hichigo were walking home after school had ended.

"Okay," Ichigo said looking at his hollow, "for the weekend Dad, Yuzu, and Karin will be gone for soccer tournament, and we can't go."

**"And this is because?" **Hichigo asked, even though he didn't really care.

"They won't allow it because of the three weeks we were gone without telling. Well my dad most likely knows why, and was contacted by Urahara, but whatever." Ichigo replied walking a bit slower now.

**"Hey ya feeling okay? You're walkin' slower than before."** Hichigo said a bit worried for his King's health.

"Yeah I'm fin-." He stopped mid sentence and started coughing, madly.

**"Ichigo are ya sure you're okay?"**

"Y-yeah I'm gonna be okay." Ichigo said rubbing the back of his head, which now had a massive headache.

**"Fine, fine whatever. Come on let's get going** **then." **Hichigo said walking towards their house.

"O-okay. I'm coming." Then Ichigo started coughing harder and harder. After a few times coughing Ichigo started coughing up some blood.

**"Hey Ichigo hurry up!" **He then turned around to see Ichigo coughing up some blood. **"Ichigo you idiot, stop fucking coughing!" **

"I'm okay, let's just go home." Ichigo stood up and took a few steps forwards before collapsing.

**"God King, sometimes listening to me might be helpful." **Hichigo said sarcastically before helping Ichigo stand up.

"Ow my head, shut the hell up and help me." Hichigo looked down at Ichigo in his arms.

**"Okay let's go."** Hichigo looked down and saw that Ichigo was sleeping. He then placed Ichigo on his back and started walking back home.

Once he arrived home he went up and placed Ichigo on his bed. Once he was on the bed Hichigo was heading back to his own room to do his homework, or get something to eat, but something stopped him.

Ichigo had his hand clamped lightly on the back of Hichigo's shirt. "Hichigo don't leave."

Hichigo sat on the bed next to the half awake shinagami, "Okay." But Ichigo had already fallen back asleep next to the hollow.

Soon Hichigo himself had fallen asleep without realizing it.

~^.^~

(Omake)

Earlier in the day, during lunch break, Ichigo had informed Rukia that his family would be gone for the weekend so she could come in though the front door. He had also told her where the spare key was hidden in case she needed it.

So later when Rukia returned home, aka Ichigo's house, the front door had been unlocked. So when walked in she locked to door and walked to Ichigo's room to see why it wasn't locked, also to go to bed. When she walked in she almost died.

In Ichigo's room there were three things that stuck out to her the most. The first one was Ichigo was asleep, and smiling slightly, not frowning like usual. The second thing she noticed was that Ichigo was using Hichigo's chest as a pillow, and was trying to stay as close as possible. The third and last thing shocked he the most. Hichigo had an arm wrapped around Ichigo's waist trying to keep the other close, and was smiling slightly as well.

"Oh my god!" Rukia whispered as loud as she could, trying not to wake them. "I have to go tell someone this." She slowly left the room to go tell as many people as she could.

The first person she was going to see was Renji at Urahara's place then Orihime later for sure.

"Oh my god this is the most amazing thing that could ever happened to me!" She said giggling walking out of the house exited by the adorableness she just saw!

~^.^~

**Me: Awww HichiIchi fluff! Hehe that was so kawaii!**

**Ichigo: *blushes* Oh my god! What the hell was that! **

**Me: What I made HichiIchi fluff, that's what this fanfic is gonna be!**

**Hichigo: See once she gets something in her head she won't stop.**

**Me: Yeah you should just give up fighting it Ichi.**

**Ichigo: Okay then.**

**Me: Aww you're so cute blushing Ichi! *jumps on Ichigo and hugs him***

**Okay please review! Guys just please review it makes an author happy! All authors know this so please review!**

**I'm also thanking, Black Banki, Tiger of Fire, and OptionalPrincess for reviewing!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Me: Hehe chapter 7! **

**Hichigo: You are always so happy. It's getting really annoying.**

**Me: Well I'm normally not this happy, but writing this makes me happy.**

**Ichigo: Aww that's so sad! **

**Me: Why is that sad Ichigo?**

**Ichigo: Well if you're normally not happy that's a sad thought.**

**Me: Well I'm normally happy, but writing this makes me feel really exited that's all it is! And since Ichigo you were worried about me today you can do the disclaimer for me!**

**Ichigo: Animelover8m doesn't own Bleach, if she did then she would be the happiest person in the world.**

**Me: Yep that's very true!**

~; P~

The next morning Hichigo and Ichigo didn't want to wake up, and thankfully they didn't have school, but they were soon rudely awoken from their, for once, peaceful sleep.

"Hey you to idiots it's time to get up." Rukia said for the doorway of the bedroom.

Ichigo moved a bit on top of Hichigo, but made no attempt at wake up.

"Both of you wake up!" She yelled, now Ichigo was trying to open up one eye from his sleep.

"It's too bright." Ichigo mumbled lifting his head a bit.

"Ah you're finally somewhat awake. Come downstairs when you want to eat." Rukia left to go eat to some type of late breakfast, as it was about 10:30 am.

Ichigo then wanting to go back to sleep laid his head back on Hichigo's chest. When this happened Hichigo moved around a little with a new weight on him. Now both of them were somewhat awake and realized what position they were in. Ichigo lifted up his head, now blushing, looked up at Hichigo.

"H-Hichigo do you remember what happened last night? Because I don't, not much at least." Ichigo said stuttering.

**"Ya don't worrying nothing happened last night. I just took ya back to your room and ya didn't want me to leave, so I fell asleep on accident. That's all that happened Ichigo don't cha worry." **Hichigo said trying to calm his King a bit.

"Really okay that's good then." Ichigo sighed sitting up.

**"Yeah, I guess. Let's go get something to eat." **Hichigo said getting off the bed, but Ichigo didn't move. **"Hey are ya coming or not."**

"No I don't really wanna leave my bed now. It's way more comfortable than the table will ever be, so I don't wanna move." Ichigo complained.

**"You're gonna have to leave sometime to eat, so just get off the bed now. It'll make it much easier on the both of us."**

"But I'm not leaving me bed, and that's final." Ichigo said moving his head so he wasn't looking at Hichigo anymore.

**"Fine then, remember that you caused this."** Hichigo said moving towards the bed.

"Huh what do you mean?" At that question Hichigo picked up Ichigo and stated walking out of the room. "Hey put me down you idiot!"

**"No not happening you need to eat and you wouldn't leave your room. So this is what you left me with." **

Ichigo looked up and glared at his hollow. "Fine we're out of my room and I'm awake, so can you put me down now?"

**"Sure." **Hichigo said as he placed Ichigo on the floor.

"Thanks, now where did Rukia go?" Ichigo then looked around before seeing a note on the kitchen table. "Okay she left a note."

_"Hey guys going out with Renji for a while. I'll be back later tonight don't worry about me. Oh also Urahara doesn't want either of you to become shinagami until he figures out what's wrong. See you guys later._

_-Rukia"_

"Okay well that answers my question, and now I can't even fight hollows. So what do you want to do then?" Ichigo asked as he had no idea what to do.

**"I don't know." **Hichigo said from the couch.

"Well that's helpful." Ichigo said sarcastically, eating a piece of toast.

**"Yeah I really don't care."**

Then Ichigo had an idea that he hadn't thought of before, "Hey why don't we visit the Vizards they might know what's going on."

**"Well you can have fun 'cuz I'm not going."**Hichigo repiled glaring at Ichigo.

"So why won't you come with me?"

**"'Cuz if I got I might end up being killed by the Vizards, idiot."**

"Oh yeah forgot about that. So I'm going to go see the Vizards, bye Hichigo."

**"Yeah whatever see ya later."** Hichigo said waving Ichigo out the door turning on the t.v.

~; P~

"Hey!" Ichigo yelled walking at the storage building the Vizards were staying at.

"Hey Ichigo what what's up?" Shinji asked sitting on a ledge.

"Nothing much just wanted to ask you a few questions."

"Okay so what your question?"

"Well you see, uh, my hollow and I sort of, somehow, separated.

"Huh? You got to be joking right." Shinji said not believing Ichigo at all.

Ichigo looked up at Shinji completely serious, "No I'm not joking."

"Huh how the hell did that happen? Okay we can get to that later, just come with me." He then took Ichigo by the arm and dragged him to the underground training area. "Yo, everyone listen up! Ichigo needs to tell us something and we should all hear this."

They all stopped whatever they were doing and walked to were Shinji and Ichigo were standing.

"So what the hell do ya want?" Hiyori yelled at the substitute shinagami.

"Okay I'll tell you all what happened, and you can ask all the questions you want at the end, understand." They all nodded and Ichigo told them all what has happened to the best of his knowledge.

"So how the he'll did you allow that to happen you idiot!" Hiyori yelled smacking Ichigo across the top of his head.

"Hey it's not like I wanted it to happen, it just did!" Ichigo retorted.

"I've never heard of anything like this happening. What about you Kensei?" Mashiro asked.

"No never heard anything like this either." He replied to the shorter girl.

"So what the hell am I supposed to do?" Ichigo asked annoyed that this was getting him no where.

"Well I have no odea, could you get your hollow?" Shinji asked.

"Sure, but why?"

"Cuz seeing him might help us understand what happened, and how we can somehow help." Hiyori said staring at him like he was an idiot.

"Fine ill be back later, see ya." With that Ichigo started walking back to his house.

"So Shinji how that hell do you think this happened?" Hiyori asked once Ichigo was gone.

"Well I really don't know, but seeing his hollow could be helpful." He replied.

Hiyori nodded her head, and walked back to train.

"Ichigo what the hell happened." Shinji asked himself.

~; P~

**Me: Hmph I had a hard time with this chapter.**

**Hichigo: I could tell that as it was a piece of shit.**

**Me: You really are mean, Ichigo is he always like this~?**

**Ichigo: Not all the time, but mostly just to you.**

**Hichigo: Well you are really easy to mess with, and it's kinda fun.**

**Me: You really are a bastard. Just leave for a while you're getting on my nerves.**

**Yeah chapter 7! Guys I'm not gonna ask for an amount of reviews, but please review because it shows people like what I'm doing. Also it makes me feel what I'm writing isn't a piece of shit. So please please please review!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Me: Okay so I realized the other day when I was rereading my chapters that I have a lot of spelling mistakes.**

**Hichigo: And that is important because?**

**Me: Well if there is any grammar problems or spelling errors blame my kindle's damn auto correct! It's so annoying and it adds random periods into the middle of sentences.**

**Hichigo: Then why the hell do you even write on your kindle!**

**Ichigo: Well this is where the updates come from and last time she used a computer to update it took her a month, that's why.**

**Me: Yeah and I hated updating only like once a month, but now I see why it's hard for people to update.**

**Ichigo: You have a very good point.**

**Hichigo: It's still annoying as hell when she even writes so I don't really care.**

**Me: *punches Hichigo* You're always mean to me! Stop it's getting on my nerve! Crap he's unconscious, Ichigo can do the disclaimer.**

**Ichigo: Okay, Animelover8m doesn't own Bleach in any way whatsoever! At this point she has no idea what she would do if she owned Bleach.**

X~X~X~X

"Yo, Hichigo you're coming back with me to see the Vizards!" Ichigo yelled at the hollow when he got back to his house.

**"Why the hell do I have to go with you. Also why did ya come back so soon?"**

"Oh the vizards wanted me to come get you so let's go."

**"Fine I'm coming!" **Hichigo said as he got off the couch, and followed Ichigo out the door. **"So what did they say when you told them what had happened?"**

"Oh well they were surprised that this had happened, and apparently this has never happened before. So they have no idea what to do, so they wanted to see both of us. I really don't know why though, but whatever." Ichigo replied as they walked to the building.

**"Well that sucks." **Hichigo said laughing a bit.

"Yeah I know right! At first they didn't believe me, and I'm pretty sure they still don't. That's probally why they wanted me to go get you, to see if I was liying or not." At that thought Ichigo laughed a bit as well. "I don't know why they think I was lying though, I have no reason to lie to them."

**"Yeah well say you were in their position, would you believe the shit that has happened lately?" **

"You do have a point. Oh look we're here." Ichigo looked up at the building in front of them. "Okay I'm back!"

"Hey Ichigo." Shinji said as he walked into the building.

"Yeah oh yeah I brought my hollow with me." He said stepping aside to show Shinji Hichigo standing behind him.

"Oh it seems you were telling the truth. Well come with me." He said walking into the training area. "Hey guys, Ichigo is back!"

"Really! So I guess you were telling the truth." Hiyori said walking up to them.

"Yeah why would I lie about something like this! So any ideas on what caused this?" Ichigo asked marveling at their stupidity.

"Again no idea, I mean who would even do this?" Hiyori replied.

**"Well it could be Aizen." **Hichigo said, and at that everyone stared him.

"Huh how did you come up with that idea, I mean Azien is in prison." Ichigo asked his hollow completely surprised with his idea.

**"Yes I know that, but just 'cuz Aizen is gone doesn't mean his followers are gone." **Hichigo explained.

"And that still doesn't help anything." Shinji said annoyed a bit.

**"Let me finish then. So without hollows powers Ichigo would most likely be dead by now. No offense."**

Ichigo glared at his hollow, but knew he was right. "Yeah I know, just continue."

**"So with his hollow eliminated then he would be an easier target to kill. And we all know this is just some sort of messed revenge scheme, but continuing. Now since Urahara has forbidden either of us from becoming shinagami so we're basically, helpless, you could say." **After he finished explaining they all stared at Hichigo like he was crazy.

"How the hell were you able to come up with all of this in two days?" Ichigo asked completely amazed with how sane his answer sounded.

**"Well I figured that someone was gonna come after ya eventually, but never thought they would go this far." **

"Okay no matter how hard this is to say, your hollow has a point. And it all makes so much sense it's not funny." Shinji said impressed with the logic of the answer.

"Yeah so what are we gonna do? I mean if what Hichigo said is correct then we're in danger of dying sense we're defenseless, right?" Ichigo said now, kinda, afraid of what will happen to them.

"Well no not really, you have Rukia Kuchiki stating at your house, right." Shinji asked.

"Yeah until she gets called back she's staying with me." Ichigo replied. "So what you're saying is when she leaves we're stuck in the house."

"Well yes, but until then you can leave or do whatever you want. Though when she does leave you'll become pretty vulnerable, so if you do leave the house try to stay together and in groups." Shinji then shook his head, "Cuz I really don't trust either of you since you're both idiots. So until then, good luck!"

**"Oh that's very helpful." **Hichigo stated sarcastically.

"Oh shut the hell up you idiot!" Hiyori yelled punching Hichigo as another form of reply. "Now just leave already, it's to soon for someone to get on my nerves." Hiyori then walked in the opposite direction of them and started mumbling to herself.

"Yeah you should leave, I'm not joking, she will kill you." Shinji said with a dead serious expression, leading them to the exit.

"Yeah, yeah whatever bye Shinji." Ichigo said looking back while Hichigo nodded in reply.

"So," Ichigo said looking at his hollow, "How the hell were you able to even come up with the idea of who did this?"

**"Telling you the truth most of the explanation was just guess and ideas I came off the top of my head. Though it all does seem very possible and that's most likely how this really did happen." **Hichigo replied being completely honest.

"Yeah know for coming up with that at the top of your head it was really convincing. Also your right someone that was allied with Aizen probably did do all of this." They continued this conversation until they reached their house and saw Rukia and Renji at the front door.

X~X~X~X

**Me: Dun Duh Duh, yeah the magic of cliffhanger! ****Yeah I finally figured out, kinda, who is gonna be the villain!**

**Hichigo: Seriously you didn't have an idea until this chapter!**

**Me: Well you I plan like one chapter then like 10 chapters later and nothing in the middle.**

**Ichigo: That does make some sense, plan the beginning then the end. Now you just have the middle.**

**Me: Thank you for agreeing with me! **

**Hichigo: Can you at least tell me you have a plan for the next chapter?**

**Me: No not really, but I'll figure one out at school tomorrow!**

**Okay I would like to thank:**

**Black Banki and Guest for reviewing! Thanks and please review!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Me: It's been awhile since my last update, normally it's only like a 3 or 4 day break. This one was like a week or two!**

**Hichigo: Are you happy about this?**

**Me: Of course not! I just didn't know what I wanted to write, idiot.**

**Hichigo: Why the he'll are you calling me an idiot!**

**Ichigo: It helps if you're quite she won't annoy you as much that way. It would be helpful in you're case.**

**Hichigo: I should try that. *Both Ichigo and Hichigo ignore me.***

**Me: Assholes, okay so I don't own Bleach in anyway, and if I did do you think I would be here?**

(: ~ :)

As the two walked up to the house they saw Rukia and Renji waiting for them.

"Hey guys what are you doing out here?" Ichigo asked.

"Oh nothing, we were just waiting for you guys to get back so we could tell you we got called back." Renji answered.

At that Ichigo and Hichigo took a small step back and had worried look on their faces.

"Huh what's wrong you two? Is something wrong?" Rukia asked seeing the look on their faces.

"N-no you can't leave!" Ichigo yelled waving his arms frantically.

"Again what is wrong!" Again Rukia was still confused.

**"Fine just come inside and we'll explain inside." **Hichigo said walking past the two shinagami into the house behind them.

"Yeah just come inside." Ichigo sighed walking inside as well.

The two shinagami both had very confused looks on their faces as they followed them inside. All of them sat on the couches and Ichigo and Hichigo stared at each other like they could read they could the others mind, which they could.

_'So, would you like to do the explaining or should_ I?' Ichigo asked.

_**'No I'll do it, but you can add anything I missed.'** _Hichigo replied smirking slightly.

At that Ichigo slightly glared at Hichigo but let him tell the other two what they had just figured out.

**"Okay we were gone for awhile to go visit the Vizards to see if they had any idea what happened to us, which they didn't. Though while we were there I figured out that most likely was someone how had worked with Aizen and they wanted revenge." **Renji and Rukia were still confused and Hichigo could tell by the looks on their faces, so he elaborated. **"So since without me right now we could say Ichigo would be as good as dead. So they some how figured out how to separated us to make both of pretty vulnerable and, helpless, you could say."**

Now Hichigo was done explaining and even Ichigo, who was still a bit confused on what had happened, wasn't confused at all any longer.

"Okay, so do you have any idea who this person could be?" Rukia questioned, both of them shook their heads in reply. "So do you think you have a guess on someone who would want revenge?"

"Well there are a lot of people on that list Rukia." Renji replied before Ichigo could reply.

"Yeah you're sadly right Renji." Ichigo sighed.

"Yeah, but we still have to get going. Bye guys we'll come back soon, see ya." Rukia said deeply sorry for leaving at this time.

"Yeah see you guys later." Renji left following Rukia out the door leaving Ichigo and Hichigo alone in the living room.

"So this sucks, we can't leave the house by ourselves. Now I feel like a child who can't be trusted." Ichigo whined.

**"Yeah think about how I feel being stuck in a house all day with just you." **Hichigo retorted.

Ichigo them threw a pillow at Hichigo face, "Oh shut the hell up!"

**"Ya know, it's not very nice to throw things at people."** Hichigo then threw the closest thing at Ichigo, which was a DVD case.

"Hypocrite." Ichigo muttered throwing another pillow at Hichigo, who dodged. Now both of them were throwing random things at each other. Though they had silently decided that some items couldn't be thrown, like pictures, remotes, electronic devices, and other items.

At some point a small stack of pillows, books, cards, and a blanket had been made on the ground. Then Hichigo was stepping forwards to throw a cushion at Ichigo, but then tripped on the small pile, mentioned before, and fell forwards. When he stumbled forwards he fell on top of Ichigo who was standing in front of him.

"H-hey hey off me you idiot!" Ichigo yelled, blushing slightly.

**"Sorry, I fell over that pile of crap." **Hichigo then lifted himself off Ichigo a bit so he could see his face.

"Hey can you get off me?' Ichigo asked again.

**"Oh yeah sorry." **He then sat down next to Ichigo and looked at the mess in front of them. **"We should probably clean up this mess, it's insane." **

"Yeah we should, but before that..." He then took the pillow next to him and whacked Hichigo over the head with it.

**"Hey that the fuck was that for?" **Hichigo asked holding his head with his hand.

"For falling on top of me." Then Ichigo stood up looking at the mess, "So it's about 5 right now and everyone should be back around 7:30 or 8, so now we have about 2 and half hours to clean."

**"Yeah, let's get working." **Hichigo then picked up the pile of crap he tripped over and started sort them.

"This will take forever~!" Ichigo whined starting to put the cushions back on the couch.

~Time Skip (2 hours later)~

"Wow that was exhausting!" Ichigo said sitting on the couch.

**"Said the man who did as little as he could."** Hichigo replied.

"I could say the same thing about you. Well either way this place doesn't look half bad."

**"Yeah whatever you want to say." **Hichigo then sat down next to Ichigo.

"Yeah now we just have to wait for my family to get back home."

~Time Skip (about 2 hours later)~

"Wow that was cool soccer tournament Karin! You were so cool!" Yuri squealed with delight as they walked up to their house later that night.

"Yeah, but we got back later then expected." Karin replied looking to see that is was about 9.

"Onii-chan is probably sleeping by now so we should be quiet."

Yuzu was right when she thought her two "brothers" were asleep, but they had fallen asleep on the couch. Yuzu then giggled at the sight as Hichigo had fallen over onto the armrest of the couch, and Ichigo, who had fallen asleep on the other's shoulder, was sleeping on Hichigo's chest.

"Aaww they look so cute! For once Ichi doesn't have an angry look on his face~. Come one Karin, Dad, we should let then sleep." Yuzu said pulling them away as they were still looking at the two in shock.

( : ~ : )

**Me: Yeah~ so much fluff, well kinda but whatever!**

**Hichigo: Why the he'll did this chapter take so long? **

**Me: Aww was Hichigo worried about me?**

**Hichigo: Shut the fuck up.**

**Ichigo: Yeah, but this did take awhile. Are you feeling okay?**

**Me: Eh not really. I now have a cold and a sinus infection, and I've almost gone through an entire roll of toilet paper. And I'm really dizzy, so I'm glad I made this before I forgot.**

**So I would like to thank Guest and Black Banki for reviewing! Everyone please review! Reviews will help me update this faster and gives me inspiration. Goodbye and goodnight everyone!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Oh my god, I'm so so so sorry for this late update! I'm having really bad writers block, and I can't think of anything, much less who the main villain will be. Again so so so sorry please forgive me, and wish me a happy birthday! Yeah b-day is today so I'll post now, love all of you! **

**I own Bleach in no way whatsoever! But it is AMAZING!**

: )

The next morning everyone had decided not to wake either Ichigo or Hichigo up, as thanks for making the house spotless. Though soon enough one of them would have to wake up. And the person who had woken up was Hichigo, he then looked around the room to see that they were home alone, again.

**"Uh,"** Hichigo grunted not wanting to get up. He then noticed that they had fallen sleep on the couch after cleaning.

"Huh, is it morning already?" Ichigo asked quietly.

**"Yeah, and everyone has left." **

"Oh well now we're alone again. So want me to make anything?" Ichigo asked sitting up.

**"Sure why not. What can you make?" **

"Uh well I can make, I don't really know. Let me check." Ichigo then got off the couch and slowly walked over to the kitchen, stretching.

**"So, what can you make?"**

"Uh, I can make waffles. Is that okay?"

**"Yeah I really don't care."**

"Okay." Ichigo then started to make the food. Soon enough the waffles were done and they could eat.

**"So what do you want to do?"** Hichigo asked now board.

"Oh, well I could put in one of the many movies I found last night."

**"Sure better than sitting here board."**

Ichigo nodded and walked and picked up the movie that was on the top, which was _The Hunger Games_. "So do you want to do something while the movie is on?"

**"Sure what do you have?"**

"Uh, last night I found a neck of cards so we can play a card game." Ichigo replied.

**"Okay, thought I've never played a card game before."**

"Okay I'll think of a simple game then." After thinking of some games he played with is sisters, "Okay we could play go fish."

Ichigo then explained the rules and how to play go fish to Hichigo. Finally after explaining everything and passed out the cards they began to play.

**"Got and 3s?"** Hichigo asked.

"No go fish," Hichigo picked up a card from the pile, "Got any 5s?"

**"Yeah,"** he threw a card at the other, **"Got any 7s?"**

"Yeah, Got any 8s?" Ichigo asked. They continued to play this game for several more rounds Hichigo winning 5 and Ichigo 4. "So what do you want to do now?"

**"I don't know, but I want to leave this fucking house. It's so boring in here."**

"Yeah I know what you mean, but we can't leave the house without a "bodyguard." It's so quiet to, it's odd."

**"Is there anyone that we can go with? This place is like a hell hole now."**

"Yeah well my friends could go with us." Ichigo replied.

**"But then I would feel like a fucking kid."**

"Whatever. So anything else we can do?"

**"Nothing I can think of, but if you want you can call up a friend. It would probably make things less boring"**

"Okay, give me a second." Ichigo then decided to call Orihime, as she doesn't hate his hollow as much as anyone else. "Hey Orihime."

_"Hello Kurosaki-kun, how have you been?"_ Orihime asked.

"Eh, I've been better. It's just really boring at home."

_"Really, can I come over then?"_

"Yeah, that would be great! Thanks a lot."

_"It's okay I'll be over in a bit. Goodbye Kurosaki-kun."_

"Bye Orihime." He then hung up the phone and sat next to Hichigo on the couch. "Orihime will be over in a bit, so we can leave the house then."

**"Okay then, well at least we can get out of this house."**

"Yeah it'll be nice. I've never been so board in my own house and it's been what a day? While we're out should we pick up something to do when we get back?"

**"Yeah for sure. So what should we get?"**

"Ah I don't know. We can look while we're out." Then they heard a knock on the door, "I'll get it."

Ichigo opened the door and let Orihime inside, "Thanks, so what do you want to do?"

"We have been board so that's why we called you over. You're fun and with you around we can finally leave the house."

"Why can't you leave the house Kurosaki-kun?"

"Oh right you don't hear yet, let me tell you." Ichigo then began to explain what they had learned earlier and the only ways they could leave the house.

"Oh that sucks. Then why don't we go out to eat or something." Orihime replied exited to go out.

"Okay let me get Hichigo, give me a sec."

"Okay!" Orihime smiled and waited for Ichigo to come back.

"Hey ready to go?" Ichigo asked his hollow.

**"Sure I just want to leave."**

"I know what you mean so let's get going." Both of them walked back to Orihime and left the house.

All three of them walked around for awhile, got something to eat then afterwards went to the park. They all sat down at a bench deciding on what they could all do while they had time.

"What else can we do?" Orihime asked.

"I don't know, but I wouldn't mind just sitting here for awhile longer. It's nice just to be outside right now." Ichigo replied.

**"Yeah I agree, it is nice."**

"Okay then. Hey what's that up there?" They all looked up to see something falling from the sky, but no one else could see it.

: D

**A/N: Again I'm so so sorry for this long update. I'm having really bad writers block and I can't think of anything. If anyone has an idea of who the villain should be I will gladly take opinions, just please PM me! Thank you all for putting up with my long update I appreciate it!**


End file.
